


Where The Heart Is

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Mina, Nayeon, and Sana are in a polyamorus relationship and they have kids. Luckily they also have their friends to be their shoulder to lean on sometimes.





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday tori! maybe ill write more in this universe if y’all want! i based all the kids off the ones in the return of Superman.

They all fit into each other like a piece of a puzzle. Nayeon remembered when it was just her and Mina. It was nice just being with each other, but something felt off. That is until Sana came and everything felt right. Two people to dote on and more importantly two people to love on Nayeon. After all the kids were born they became a cute happy family. They had their bad days, but together there was nothing they couldn’t do.

 

Nayeon and Sana stayed home with the kids while Mina had work as a doctor. Sana had suggested to start a YouTube channel and since Nayeon had always loved the spotlight who was she to reject that idea.She could never say no to Sana’s adorable little face and when she’d kept blinking her big brown eyes. Not to mention she had 3 little toddlers begging her too. And Nayeon was always the culprit of spoiling her kids.

 

The twins, Nayeon had given birth to. She had no idea it was twins until she gave birth to them. It wouldn’t have been the same if there was Yuna without Yumi. The four year olds were the little princesses of the house. Yet, all the moms agreed that they were very mature and grown for their age. Yuna liked to help fold laundry with Sana. Yumi liked to help Mina cook. And both had always been good at taking care of their younger brother, Yuta who Sana gave birth to. Sana loved to tease him, just because his reactions were so cute. Yet, at three years old;all the moms were having a difficult time getting him potty trained since he kept having accidents. He’d always cry and apologize so much when it’d happen.

 

Nayeon went down on her knees and put her hand on Yuta’s cheek,” It’s okay. It was just an accident. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Yuta still had tears streaming down his face,” I’m sorry mommy.”

 

“It’s okay Yuta!” Yuna shouted as she sat on the couch. Sana or Nayeon would clean up while the kids continued to play.

 

Sana, Nayeon, or Mina could’ve imagined how much of a following they got on social media with the kids. Sana was sitting on the couch sipping some orange juice with her laptop on top of her. “Sana! We reached a million subscribers on YouTube!” Nayeon shouted looking on her phone as she entered the living room.

 

“Yeah I just saw. It’s crazy. I mean it’s a different dynamic since it’s three women raising three kids,” Sana said as she put her orange juice on the coffee table.

 

“And our kids are super duper cute!” Nayeon exclaimed.

 

Sana laughed just as the kids ran into the living room from their own rooms,” Yeah that too.”

 

The trio of girlfriends/mothers also had a wonderful group of friends who would often come on the channel with their own children. Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s twin boys, Minjoon and Minseong loved playing with Yuta. “What do you have with you?” Nayeon asked as she opened the front door of the apartment for the whole Park-Yoo clan. 

 

Jeongyeon was holding a bag as Jihyo entered holding the hands of each of her sons. “Yuta likes playing with the big LEGOs at our place I figured he needed some of his own.”

 

“Thank you Auntie!” Yuta said as he stood close by Nayeon. Nayeon smiled fondly at him, happy since she didn’t need to remind him to thank Aunt Jeongyeon for the present.

 

Sana always liked it when one of their couple friends would come with their kids. It reminded her of the old days when they’d dance at the clubs all night. Sana fondly remembers having to drag a drunk Momo all the way back to their old apartment. Nowadays it was play dates instead of a night on the town. As long as Sana could socialize and get the best of both worlds, she was content. 

 

“Minjoon! Who do you like better, me or Yuna?” Yumi asked as she and the other children played with the new LEGOs Jeongyeon had gotten for Yuta.

 

Minjoon looked at Jihyo and Jeongyeon who were trying to contain their laughter. “I like chocolate!” Minjoon answered. Yumi started pouting which made all the moms laugh.

 

“Definitely your daughter, Nayeon,” Jihyo said 

 

“Your sons are obsessed with LEGOs, I wonder who they get that from,” Sana giggled as she put her finger to her chin.

 

“They need more of me in them,” Jihyo sighed looking at her two rambunctious sons playing with Yuta.

 

“That was cold,” Jeongyeon huffed as she sat beside Jihyo. Making the rest of the moms laugh a little bit. Nayeon and Sana always hated that Mina would most often miss out on the play dates since she was busy with work. Yet, after a month of planning the two girlfriends made a trip to the local zoo with their friends and kids.

 

“We’re here!” Momo shouted as she held her son, Youngsoo. Dahyun was trailing behind her partner as she held onto her older daughter, Nari’s hand. Everyone was surprised when Momo and Dahyun were the first ones to have a child. Especially since Momo was notoriously slow and Sana and Nayeon worried about them. Everyone helped them out and now they have a good hang on things when their kids get along with each other.

 

Nari waved to the three other kids that were present. “I’m so glad we are able to finally get together again,” Dahyun smiled.

 

“We should do it more often,” Mina suggested as she was holding Yuta’s hand. Their son always would cling to Mina whenever she was around since she was gone a lot of the time. Sana and Nayeon would always look at Mina fondly since she’d get the cutest smile from it. Their older girls would cling too but not on the same level as Yuta did. 

 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo arrived next with their twins. Jihyo waved as she held Minseong’s hand,” Jeongyeon thought the gps was lying and wanted to figure it out by the map in the car. I’m honestly surprised we made it here alive.”

 

“Our mommies had a fight!” The twins squealed as they went over to hang with the other children.

 

“Just happy that I’m not the designated driver,” Jeongyeon muttered before Jihyo gave her a look,” Then again you never know I may have to drive back.” The moms knew that a little fight wouldn’t be enough to break Jeongyeon and Jihyo. As they were waiting Jihyo and Jeongyeon clung together and held hands as they sat at the table. 

 

“Nothing to worry about,” Sana grinned as she gave Nayeon and Mina a kiss on their cheeks. 

 

Finally, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu arrived with their daughter, Bora who was popular around all the boys. Much to Tzuyu’s displeasure. “Sorry we’re late. We asked if Bora needed to go potty before we left, but she said no. Then she had to go on the way so we had to make a stop,” Chaeyoung explained. 

 

The moms and kids walked around the zoo looking at all the animals. Minjoon and Minseong with the help of Jihyo and Nayeon teased Jeongyeon that she reminded them of an ostrich. “Mom always does that kind of dance the ostrich does!” Minjoon exclaimed while Minseong just nodded in agreement. 

 

The continued to look at all the animals. Nari convinced Dahyun and Momo to let her and her brother have ice cream. Which made all the other kids beg for some. So by the end of the day they were all sitting and eating chocolate ice cream. And it really felt like they were all a big family.


End file.
